Gleaming in the Raw
by TheMasterPlan7823
Summary: Glas is loud, brash, arrogant. Adam is headstrong, stoic, and naive. As they uncover the history of an ancient alien race, they will discover more about themselves and their weird friends
1. Chapter 1

Seagulls, the ocean brushing against the sand, sunlight beaming in your face. It gives the feeling of life like nothing else, a feeling where you couldn't help but feel happy.

I can't stand it.

Shakily, I stood from my bed and went to make some coffee, then some eggs, and took a shower. Didn't have much in the way of clothes, one coat, a few pairs of dress pants, cargo pants, button up shirts, and one pair of shoes, not exactly a dedicated follower of fashion.

"What am I doing today?"

I guess I'll just take a walk around town, maybe stop by the fair, then...

My hand started itching again, but... it's not going to come out, no matter what I do. I turned my hand, a large green gem, an emerald, I'm guessing, planted right in the middle of it. Sighing loudly, I grab my coat and gloves before walking out and locking the door. I check my pockets for loose cash, there's a twenty in the breast pocket, so I'll at least be able to buy snacks.

Nothing of note happened, not even beating a bunch of kids in Street Fighter did anything to satisfy, I prefer playing games at home anyway.

"Guess I'll plug in the guitar and pretend to be Robert Plant holding a small, yappy dog for a few wonderful minutes."

Then, right the hell out of nowhere, I heard a loud crash and a bright green light appeared in a nearby alleyway. For some reason, nobody seemed to notice or even care. If no one will notice, I will. In a cartoonish fashion, I poke my head into the alley.

"Urgh, do the humans ever pick up after themselves?"

Inside was nothing less than ridiculous, a short woman with yellow-green triangle-like hair, on closer inspection, she has green skin.

"Whoa…" I mumbled.

"Who's there?!"

Following a rapid barrage of energy shots, this girl seems to be a little trigger happy. To be fair, I did sneak up on her, but her reaction is a little extreme.

"Whoa, slow down, babe!" I shouted with the only response that I thought was appropriate.

The girl stopped firing and lowered her arm, she got a good look at me, seeing that I meant no harm.

"State your name, human." She said.

"Only if you say yours first, lady." I raise an eyebrow and smirk widely.

The girl rolled her eyes and groaned loudly.

"My name is Peridot, if you must know."

I chuckle and hold my hand out.

"Glas."

The girl stared at my hand, I'm guessing she's not familiar with human concepts such as 'hand shaking', I tried to hold in my laughter.

"You extend your hand and grip." I said.

Peridot looked at my hand and in my eyes before shaking with the opposite hand.

"Nice, give it a few hours and maybe you'll be able to work a toaster."

The girl stared at me for a long while before speaking, "What is a Tow-steer?"

(Sounds of a muffled JonTron laughing in the background)

This chick, seriously! I'm gonna die of laughter if she keeps talking.

"I see no reason as to why my statements would amuse you."

And there she goes again. So, aside from being a wicked comedian, what can she tell me about herself?

"Y'know, you look like the sort of person who'd spend the majority of their time at a computer."

"A computer? Isn't that a device that works similarly to a digital library and postal service?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I answer. "So, what are you doing here?"

Peridot stares at the ground for a bit, just being adorable.

"I've been sent to research your planet, then report back to Homeworld." She simply answers.

"There's more of you?" I nearly shout.

"If by 'more of you', you mean my comrades and colleagues, then yes."

Well, that settles it. Aliens exist, but I doubt that these guys helped make the pyramids, and I'm pretty sure those crop circles are just a ad for Target. But, seeing as she is a newcomer, I can't just leave her out and exposed. Besides, she has a gem in her forehead, she might be able to help me figure out just what the hell this emerald is doing in my hand.

"I can help you, you could stay with me for a while."

It may not be the most... sane idea. But it's the only one that I have.

"Stay... with you." Peridot repeated before giving me a sort of smile, "If that is what's necessary, then I will stay with you until further notice."

No joking, she's way too cute. Though I'm not really sure why, maybe it's her somewhat nerdy demeanor. Maybe it's the fact that she could be considered 'foreign'. Whatever it is, I'm definitely looking forward to how this'll turn out.

* * *

I'm not sure why, but I get the feeling that Glas is hiding something from me. His pale olive skin is clear enough indication, but I can't be too judgmental, other humans could have similar skin colors.

"Hey, do you mind not staring at me? It's rude." He hisses suddenly.

"S-sorry!" I blurt out.

Glas scoffs and leads me to his establishment, a small 'aparte-men' with one large room connected to two smaller rooms. The walls were adorned with images of several people, some were titled, things like 'Black Sabbath' and 'Led Zeppelin'.

"Make yourself at home." Glas said as he went to a white box, opened it, and removed a chrome metallic cylinder from it.

It seems that I was staring for quite some time, because Glas cleared his throat multiple times.

"Do you want one?" He asked.

"For the sake of documentation." I answer.

He throws one in my direction, which I had a little trouble in catching. After fumbling with it for a few seconds, I stare at the puzzling contraption. After noticing my struggle, Glas walked over to me and grabbed the cylinder.

"See this little tab? You pull upwards on it, then the air inside the can will start to hiss."

I do as he instructs, and a loud cracking/popping sound filled the air. A sweet smell permeated from the can, vanilla. Slowly, I put the can to my mouth and take a sip. It tasted... great, spectacular even! I continue to drink this delicious liquid until the can is completely empty.

"Good?" Glas asked.

I nod with high enthusiasm, my cheek a little dark after releasing a gaseous reaction from my mouth. Glas only smiles and makes my cheeks darker, why do I feel this way? I've only known him for an hour and I feel so... defenseless around him. He takes notice right away.

"You okay? Not coming down with something, are you?" He asks in a kind voice.

* * *

This girl is too much, she makes me laugh like a hyena and melts my heart with her sheer power of nerd. But, I'm guessing Peridot isn't quick to admit things, see here.

"Of course I'm not! Don't you dare insult me ever again, I am capable of destroying you with a single twitch of my finger if I so desired!" She then bellowed with generic super villain laughter.

"Oh, really? How about we test that endurance then?" I say in a sensual tone, caressing Peridot's chin.

This turned her into a stammering mess, making me laugh. I should probably stop before this gets any weirder. So, I parked my ass in front of the TV and plugged in the piece of plinky plonky plastic.

"Ooh, this one sounds good."

(Please go find a video of someone playing Money for Nothing on expert)

After playing with bags of frozen peas strapped on my arms, I noticed that Peridot started snooping in my room, currently stuck under the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, almost laughing.

"Help me! I appear to be caught in some aggrieving human trap!" She shouts.

After rolling around on the floor, laughing my ass off, I grab Peridot's arm and drag her from under the bed. She bashfully turns her eyes away from the statue of solidified handsome in front of her.

"Thank you." She quietly says before parking in the corner.

Wow, I've never had this kind of effect on a girl before, usually they whip out the 'I already have a boy/girlfriend' excuse or are equipped with pepper spray and think that I'm a stalker.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts." I state while kneeling in front of the the little green lady in my room.

"Why are you doing this?" Peridot asked.

"Honestly, it's because you're kind of cute." I answer.

Peridot's face immediately flushed a dark green. She pulled herself up and smiled, a genuine smile, like she was actually happy to be here. Seeing this girl so happy made me happy, so I smiled back. Then I remembered what I should have been doing, I pull off my gloves and show her the emeralds on my hands. The skin on my right hand is etched with scars, for a few years, I thought I could dig it out until I found that removing this thing is going to be impossible with anything short of a JCB. The skin on the left is a lot cleaner, a small cut from scraping my finger against a chain fence earlier today, but other than that, totally clean. Peridot stared in disbelief, almost like she doesn't believe that something like me could even exist.

"E-emeralds?!" She says, completely shaken up.

"Do you think that you could tell me about them?" I ask.

"Well, t-there was a Emerald within our ranks, she... she was nice to me, we always talked about random things. But..."

I tilt my head a little, as if to say 'but what?'.

"She abandoned us, along with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose... We don't like talking about them..." She mentions a 'we', her friends back on the Mothership, I'm guessing.

So, they have deserters. But I'm guessing that she's not going to tell me, so I shouldn't push.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it's any better, I'll stay."

Without another word, Peridot leapt forward and wrapped her arms around me. We slept on the floor that night, and I didn't care that I'd woke up with a sore neck, I want this girl to be happy while she visits. I'll do whatever it takes.

Days turned to weeks, weeks became months. I'd let Peridot do as she pleased. Whenever she had a question, I answered. Whatever she wanted to eat, I cooked. She had me wrapped around her little finger, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You know, my dad always kept this locket with him. He said that it was a gift that my mom gave him after their first date." I walked over to the dresser in my room.

Inside of a box underneath a pile of socks and underwear lie a silver locket. Heart-like in shape, silver and jade in color. Looks to me like it cost her a pretty penny for this one, they put a picture of their first time in a photo booth. Mom and dad looked happy, if only he knew what he was getting into.

"If only that was us." Peridot mumbles.

I smile and take her by the hand, spinning her around.

"If only it was."

We briefly kiss before I stumbled, or rather was pushed, onto the floor, Peridot right on top of me.

"We should do something tonight." Peridot whispered.

Oh, and I have just the thing! I've been saving my nickels so I could take her out to a real nifty restaurant. Peridot instantly ran into the bedroom, emerging a few seconds later, wearing a dark green one piece dress, black heels, and a black blazer. Seems that she couldn't do anything about her dorito hair, I don't mind, I think it adds character. I dressed in a dark green button up shirt, grey vest, black pants, and some cheap leather shoes.

"Aren't you excited?" I ask.

"Yes, yes! I thought I made that obvious." Peridot can barely contain herself.

"I know, Peri. I'm just testing you." I spin her around.

We leave the apartment, hand in hand. It'd be fair to say that we danced our way to the restaurant, a quaint little Italian place. I'm on decent terms with the owner, a lady named Maria, I help around the restaurant whenever I'm grabbing for cash. Maria treats her customers as if they were part of her family, though I feel as if she gives me more attention than the other customers.

"Glas, is good to see you again!" The short lady said as she waddled up to us and gave me a tight hug. "And who is this cutie?"

"My name is Peridot, it's a pleasure, Miss." Peridot says in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"Glas, why did you hide this adorable girl from me?" Maria leans in with a smirk on her face.

"You're not my mother, I don't need to tell you about every detail in my life." I apathetically said.

"I bet that you both will have beautiful children." Maria blurts.

Peridot and I seize of up and stare at each other.

"Maria, might not be a good idea to say stuff like that." I whispered.

Maria shrugged and led us to an outdoor table, no doubt bringing a double order of my usual, spaghetti carbonara and a cream soda. After delivery of our food, we spent the next few hours sitting about, talking about random topics. Peridot talked a bit more about the Homeworld, and I gave her a crash course on the Thompson SMG.

"Sounds like prohibition was the least of their worries..." Peridot said before downing her drink in three gulps.

Seeing her like this... let's just say that it made me think of lewd things.

"Would you want to go back home?" I asked.

Peridot looked at me for a moment, then averted her gaze.

"My communicator started working again. I suspect them to pick me up by tomorrow."

I held my head low. I've come to love this woman, now... it'll be a long time for us to meet again, if ever. I'd gladly go with her, but my place is here.

"Glas, run!"

Immediately knocking me from my thoughts is the screams of Maria. I swiftly turn to see what the fuss is about. Giant centipede creatures, because normal centipedes aren't scary enough.

"Damn!" I shouted, before running at these things.

"Glas, don't!" Peridot yelled, running after me.

It couldn't be helped, anger had tightened its grip and I was enthralled. My right hand felt like it was on fire, then a definite weight could be felt in it.

"A sword?" I said aloud.

Yes, the emerald colored piece of metal I was holding is indeed... a sword. A saber to be exact, with a dragon themed hand guard and a black stone on the pommel.

"You have Emerald's weapon?" Peridot asked as soon as she caught up with me.

This was... my mother's? I thought she'd be more of a spear person.

"Looks like I got a trick up my sleeve." I chuckle while spinning the blade.

It took four to five chops, the centipede exploded into a green blooded storm, where I then stood with my head bowed and my hips cocked. We headed straight home after that, I needed to know more.

"This is my mother's? I guess it makes sense, I have her gem."

"But you should've been able to make your own weapon..." Peridot took my hand and examined the sword.

I look to the side, even after what has just happened, all I can focus on is the fact that she'll be leaving. Peridot seems to notice and cups my face in her hands.

"I really wish I could stay... I know, how about I appear at least once a year?" She better keep that promise, or maybe...

"Once every two months... I don't handle loneliness well." With that, Peridot kisses me and pressed her face into my chest.

"As soon as I get home, I'll start developing a serum to allow pregnancy without giving up the physical form. That way we can... have a family."

We... as a family? I would love nothing more, but would it even be possible? How would she go about testing that? Unless she took sperm samples while I slept... She did, no doubt about it.

When I woke up, Peridot was nowhere to be seen. I rushed outside to see a bright light above the beach with Peridot standing in front of it.

"Glas, thank you for everything." She said before disappearing with the light.

I dropped to my knees and held my face in my palms, then I started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile, seventy-three years ago and from the farthest distance from any relatable characters..._

It's... cold...

Why is it so cold?

Am I alive? Am I dead?

Where am I?

"Jasper... he's regaining consciousness."

"Make sure he's restrained."

The metallic grip tightens around my arms and legs as my vision clears, in front of me are two figures. The one on the left is a tall, muscular woman with pale hair, gold-yellow skin with orange stripes, and a cruel grin on her face. The one on the right is a considerably shorter woman, green skin, yellow green hair styled in a triangle shape, she's holding a jade colored see-through rectangle.

"Sunstone, we will proceed to remove the restraints. If you make any sudden movements, you will be terminated immediately."

I nodded my head as they loosened the bonds from the chair, freeing my arms and legs. I stretched my neck and groaned.

"Jasper, are you sure-"

"We'll need to proceed with combat testing now, prep a pod for him." Jasper said dismissively, leaving the room.

Running my hands together, I sat up and paced out of the room. A window was immediately to my right, so I stole a glance outside. The vast dark sea of space with pale dots sprinkled throughout. Placing my hand against the glass, the void touched back with her cool finger tips.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A young voice called to me.

I turned my head to the right, a blue skinned/haired/clothed girl waved subtly and stared out the window.

"I wouldn't know, I just woke up..." I replied, sadly.

"I know, I've caught glimpses of your creation." She said.

I turned to her, bowing my head slightly. "I'm Sunstone, it's a pleasure."

"Lapis Lazuli... But we should come up with a better name for you."

I raised an eyebrow, "How do you mean?"

Lapis turned and beckoned me to follow. I stayed close behind, and she led me to what I can only assume is her room. She reached for an old looking tome on a shelf.

"This book is supposedly important to the species on earth. It details the idea of their creation, but I don't believe a word of it." She flips to a section titled 'Eden'.

"Adam and Eve were the first humans, but due to the convincing of a black viper, they committed the first sin by eating of the fruit on the tree. They gained the knowledge of their imperfections and tried to cover it."

"I'm still confused on what this has to do with me." I said.

"Well, you are technically the first male among us Gems, so I think the name Adam would be appropriate."

Adam? I like it, I guess it is fitting. After all, I am the first male of our species, outside of cross breeding, but that's still in a hypothetical study.

"I heard that you are being sent out immediately to a planet full of murderous creatures." Lapis sighed mournfully.

"That doesn't sound like a scenario for a rookie." I replied.

"Sunstone, you are to come to the bridge posthaste!" A nasally voice called through the speakers.

I shot up and made my way over, Lapis following close behind.

"This will be your first trial, there is only one way to succeed." Jasper said, her back turned to us. "You must kill every creature on that planet. There is no time limit, so the only way you will fail is if you perish."

Still, I don't know the full extent of my abilities, and they're still going to send me to my likely demise. Hoorah...

I look back at Lapis, she looks... scared, like she'd be losing something valuable.

"Fine, she can go with you."

We both looked at each other with a smile, and with that, we head off to the pod bay. We sat in the only one with its doors open, quickly, the pod shot out to the nearby planet.

"Planet LV-426, it hasn't seen any major forms of life... until now." Lapis said in a deadpan, reading from the info screen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It just seemed like an abandoned place, we assumed that we'd be able to put a station there or something. But then... they showed up." Lapis mournfully stated. "Whatever they are, they appeared from nowhere, suddenly attacking us relentlessly. We managed to push them back, but they'd already managed to kill over a dozen of us."

I... didn't know how to feel, until this burning filled up inside of me. I wanted to destroy the creatures that have slain my kin, I wanted... to watch their whole fucking planet burn to ash and salt.

"Adam?" Lapis's voice called.

I looked up and noticed smoke coming from my hand, my entire right arm was on fire! Quickly, Lapis raised her hand and shot a stream of water at me, completely dowsing the flames. So, I'm capable of manipulating fire, hopefully I can do more than just coat my arms in it.

* * *

Soon, the pod landed on the planet. After a brief moment to scan the environment, we immediately searched for higher ground, it won't be long until nightfall.

"You said that these things are like a insectoid species?" Adam asked.

"Yes, so it's likely that they have a queen. Kill the queen, kill the whole colony." I answered.

We nodded our heads and scoped the landscape, to the east, large reptilian creatures could be seen. On closer inspection, they seemed to be... Cross bred with... No, the creatures have completely taken over the reptiles. These things are just monsters anymore, they're downright parasites. They must be purged from existence.

"Shh, listen!" Adam harshly whispered.

In the distance, we could hear the roars of something that hasn't been turned yet, seems like they weren't all wiped out.

"Maybe we could save it?" Adam pondered for a moment before standing up.

* * *

I swung my hands in front of me, extending my fingers to the air. A newly found emotion surged through me, the desire to save innocent forms of life. Golden flames surrounded my arms while a pillar of flame conjured itself above me, after a minute, the flames disappeared, and in its place? A beautiful axe made of gold and amber. I paced back a few steps and jumped from the cliff. Following the howls of the beast in pain, we quickly tracked it down to a nearby cave. The sounds of confused roaring and violent snarls could be heard deeper inside. Quickly, we descend deeper into the cavern. A golden light flashed briefly, we must be getting closer.

"H-help!" A young voice cried out.

My legs began to speed up, faster than I knew possible. When we finally reached the source of the noise, shock from the appearance of those things got to me. They have a skeletal appearance and are colored a mixture of shades of black, blue, and grey. Their lower backs were equipped with segmented, blade-tipped tails. Worst of all, their faces, elongated, cylindrical skulls, but possess no visible eyes.

"Abominations... All of you... Abominations!" I cried as fire quickly filled the room.

The creatures hissed and scurried back, clinging to the walls and lurching back.

"Wait!" Lapis called. "One of the reports said that they have acidic blood, I'd be careful where you swing!"

"Then I'll just have to burn hotter."

I darted forward, two of the creatures lunging out towards me. Swiftly, I spun the axe over my head and swung as hard as I could, green blood splattered out, but before it could touch anything, I raised my left hand and shot a stream of flame so hot, the walls around it burned to charcoal.

"Where's the other one?" I asked callously.

A wet, slopping sound passed my ears. I think I have an answer, it's right above me. But before it had the chance to attack, Lapis conjured an aqua whip and proceeded to strangle it to death.

"Thanks for the save." I said, smiling widely.

Lapis's face turned a darker blue as she averted her eyes. "D-don't mention it..."

We lock eyes for a moment before our attention turns to the source of the noise. A reptilian creature with golden-yellow scales, half circle-like head, a beard of spines, and a red line of feathers on its tail. A truly beautiful creature. Then I heard a voice in my mind.

"Thank you for rescuing me." It said.

"What are you?" I asked, kneeling down and running my hand across its scales.

"I... am the last of my kind. Those monster had already killed my parents and siblings, and killed everyone else only months before." It said.

"Do you have a name?" Lapis asked.

The reptile got up and shook itself, it looked at us in a way that I could only assume it was trying to smile.

"I'm Soleil, my fire is hot, my claws are sharp, and my wings are quick."

"Wings?" Lapis and I ask in unison.

Quickly, the lizard's limbs retreated into its body, then sprouted as beautiful cleaver-like wings. In a moment of pure stupidity, Soleil knocked us off of our feet and onto his back.

"Better hold on tight, things could get a little bumpy."

Lapis wrapped her arms tightly around my chest, choking me a little. Soleil charged from the cave and took flight. As the landscape blurred past, all I could think about was how tightly Lapis was holding on to me.

"Hey, you mind explaining what it is you're doing?!" I shouted over the excessive g-force.

"What?!" Lapis questioned, wind muffling her voice.

"Why are you holding me so tightly? I'm not going anywhere!"

Lapis's faced flushed a darker blue again as she refused to answer. I smiled and looked forward, a large amount of black resin surrounded the tallest mountain, no doubt that's where the queen is. Soleil picked up enough speed to punch through the resin shell, and after a crash landing, we picked ourselves up. The parasitic horrors of this planet are closer to being extinguished, all we have to do is blow out the candle.

"Adam, there's something I need to tell you..." Lapis said in a sorrowful tone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's just... I'm grateful that I got to come with you, I just wish it was to a more peaceful planet."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I care about you, you know?" She pressed her head into my back. "I want to keep you..."

I spin on my heel and hug Lapis tightly. She squealed and hugged back, twice as tightly.

"I... care too, I don't know how to describe it, but it's like a slight warmth in my chest."

BGM: Inferno - Will Stetson

We stood there for a moment before muffled snarls could be heard in a deeper part of the cavern. Quickly, our embrace ended and we headed farther in. A little ways in, we could hear the clicking of the creatures around us. In an instant, I crouched to the ground and set alight a plume of flame to surround us. The black chitinous bodies clung to the walls, only to back away when the fire got close to them.

"Come on!" I growled, spreading my arms in front of me.

The ax in my hand was coated in golden flame, burning brightly enough to illuminate the entire cavern. The queen sat at the end, a large, egg-like lower body seemed to be fused to the walls in web like patterns, it's head shaped in a fashion similar to a headdress.

How do I know of these things? I'll ask the superiors later, I've got some research to do when I get back.

Lapis used her aqua whips to lacerate anything that came near to us while Soleil spat balls of fire from its mouth. I, on the other hand, kept the movement going by taking a step every time one of those freaks jumped at us, swinging my ax as hard as I could. The creatures that stood between us and the queen were small pickings, easily being smacked aside. This feeling of superiority overfilled me, a grin of malice spread over my face. I have no idea what it means, but I liked it, I liked being powerful, being able to squash my enemies like ants beneath my boot. Soon, we came with spitting range of the queen, snarling in fear due to the lack of subjects near.

"We kill this one, and all of the other ones will drop?" I asked.

"Exactly. Then we'll be able to use the planet again." Lapis replied.

I pointed a finger at the queen, blasting a scorching blaze at least a meter wide. Ash remained over the floor, and we swiftly made our exit.

* * *

Back on the ship, Adam and I had plenty of time to talk. With each word uttered, I couldn't help but feel closer to him. I wanted to keep him wrapped in my arms forever, just being near him made me happy. But I could hear whispers around the ship, I could swear I heard Adam's name mentioned a few times. One of my walks around when Adam was away on another assignment, I was talking with the Peridot I was rather... well aquatinted with.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" I asked.

"Of course not! If it did, that would make me a terrible person, wouldn't it?" She said with a sly grin, "Well, maybe a little jealous, at most."

I patted her on the shoulder, "Maybe you'll find someone like that, someday."

We quickly turned our heads to the sound of someone knocking on the wall next to us. A tall woman with pale green skin and dark green hair, rectangular emeralds in her hands.

"Emerald, it's so good to see you!" Peridot said, running up to her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Oh, Peridot, don't startle me like that! But it's a pleasure to see you too." Emerald says in a soothing voice. "Lapis, correct?"

I nodded my head, Emerald raised her hand. After shaking our hands, Peridot stopped hugging Emerald and took a seat.

"Peridot has told me a lot about you." Emerald chuckled.

"Peri!"

"Whoops!" Peridot giggles.

After a bout of laughing, Emerald places her hand on my shoulder.

"Did you hear what they have planned for Adam?" She asked.

"What? Did he do something?"

"Apparently, the Diamonds are fearful of his power. They had ordered his execution upon his return."

I froze for a second. Adam is to be executed?

"I know he's strong, but strong enough to rival the Diamonds?"

"Hypothetically, come with me." Emerald stood up and beckoned me to follow.

I followed her to the room where Adam and I first met. Emerald types something into the main console and a few lines of text appeared on the screen.

_King Leonidas - Physical strength_

_Oda Nobunaga - Leadership_

_Guy Fawkes - Bad luck_

_Che Guevara - Guerilla tactics_

_John Lennon (Was going to be Charles Manson) - Influence_

These are the people whose DNA went into making Adam. Along with gem shards from a Rose Quartz and a Garnet, somewhere along the line, Sunstone was made into a male, and I'm not sure why. But... whatever, what does this mean?

"They made him too strong, so now they want him dead."

"And is there anything I can do?" I asked.

"I had prepared for a escape pod for him, it can fit two. Just make sure you are never seen again. If you truly care about him, then you will escape from this place."

* * *

After returning to the ship, Lapis immediately crashed into my chest.

"Whats the matter, love?"

Lapis said nothing and dragged me off, if I remember correctly, this is the way to her room.

"Lapis, what's wrong?" I asked.

She grabbed my face, forcing me to stare into her beautiful eyes.

"I... They..." She said, exasperatedly.

I put my hands on hers and lower them between our laps, then leaned in, our foreheads touching.

"Slow down, it's hard to understand you when you're frustrated."

Lapis breathes deeply a few times before hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Adam... they're going to kill you."

Just then, in that moment, my world was flipped on its head.

"By they... you mean our superiors? Jasper... The Diamonds... Why would they-"

"Because they're afraid of your power!" Lapis interrupted. "They couldn't control you, and they want you dead!"

She dove into my chest, weeping heavily. My instincts kicked in and I wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

BGM: And what I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?

We held each other for a moment, Lapis's crying got softer, and we looked into each other's eyes again.

"Let's run away, I don't care where we go, just as long as we're together!" Lapis begged.

Soleil popped out from my coat, crawling up to my shoulder.

"Let's save the hugs and kisses for later, you two. If they are as adamant as you say, shouldn't we leave now?!" He said.

Soleil crawled back into my breast pocket, leaving Lapis and I to decide the course of action. We ran through the ship at full speed, Jasper and the underlings hot on our trail. After closing the door behind us, we had a few seconds to catch our breath.

"That one!" Lapis called, pointing at a pod with a green handprint on it.

While I examined the inside, Lapis went to the outside console to punch in the coordinates to... God knows where. Only for Lapis to shove Soleil and I into the pod, the hatch closing behind us.

"Lapis, what's going on?!" I demanded, pounding on the glass.

"Adam... I love you..." Lapis said, tears streaming down her face.

I began to cry, repeatedly screaming out Lapis's name while I saw the events unfold. Lapis was dragged away by Jasper with a melancholy smile on her face.

And for the next seventy-three years in orbit around the universe, that was the last I ever saw of my beloved Lapis Lazuli...

**First retcon I'll make, Lapis wasn't in the mirror for thousands of years, only seventy-three. Why it still seems like a thousand? I'll explain later. The second retcon is that Lapis is less of an abusive bitch than she was originally, don't misinterpret that as her being written out of her original character, she's going to do some pretty heinous things, but with a new context to justify and explain**

**Obviously, the Emerald that appears here isn't the same as the one that appears in the show, she's the mother of the other OC in this thing, she's voiced by the same woman, but aside from that, the only difference is the hairstyle and gem placement. I'd imagine she wears her hair a lot like Sephiroth**

**Lastly, I'll be using Lily Peet's video "Steven Universe is garbage and here's why" as a creation directory, God help my soul**


	3. Chapter 3

_And now, back to the character who's more fun to write. Also!_

_Cole Jones_

_Voiced by Tim Robins_

_Age: Mid-forties_

_Height: 6'_

_Appearance: A look similar to Tim's role in Jacob's Ladder, but with pale blonde hair, deep green eyes and a light stubble. Usually wears a silver-emerald ring, dark green military jacket, black button up shirt, dark brown leather belt with inlaid jade stones and silver buckle, black pants, silver wristwatch, and black leather shoes_

_He's not physically appearing until much later, but we will hear his voice_

Another morning alone... I never realized how much I hated being alone until Peridot went back to her space friends. Can't believe I never asked why she was here to begin with, I was in such a blissful state... But that's gone now.

"Might as well do something today." I grumbled to myself.

After a little bit of sprucing up, I went outside in my usual and followed the boardwalk. My mind raced with all kinds of possibilities, but before I could focus on anything, my phone started ringing.

"Dad..." I said, reading the caller ID.

I pressed the call button and waited a few seconds.

"Glas, it's good to hear from you." His voice said.

"It's been a year, did something important come up?" I asked.

"No, is it so weird for a father to talk with his son?"

"When that son is the result of sex with an alien, kinda..." I joked.

"So you found out, huh?"

After catching dad up to speed, we said our goodbyes and I headed off to our local doughnut stop. But when I stepped inside the store, a mountain splitting screech erupted from a frankly obese child, loud enough to wake Azathoth from his millennia long slumber.

"Damn kids, doesn't his mom know to beat him when he pulls shit like this?" I grumbled under my breath.

I walked up to the counter, flipping through a couple bills in my pocket.

"Jam filled glaze and a hazelnut cappuccino..." I said.

"Coming right up, sir." The blonde girl behind the counter replied.

The kid in the store starting shouting about some discontinued ice cream or something, giving me a headache with each syllable he utters.

"I'm sorry, Steven, guess they stopped making them." The girl calmly said, if it were me, I'd chuck that kid into the ocean and wait to see how long it takes before his fat ass sinks.

"Stopped making them!? But cookie cat is the best-"

"Jesus Fucking Christ, kid, shut up! You're shaking my fillings loose with all your screaming!" I yelled at the kid, taking a seat in the only chair in this dump.

"Who are you?" The kid asked, seemingly unfazed by the fact that I yelled at him.

"None of your business, that's who."

"I'm guessing you want your order to go then?" The guy with no earlobes asked.

I snapped my fingers and pointed at him, "See? This guy gets it, be like that guy."

"Gets what?" Steven asked.

"If you have to ask, then you don't need to know." I replied before standing up to pay for my breakfast.

"Five fifty-six, please." The girl said.

I reached into my pocket and took out a five and three quarters, when I placed the money down, she stared at the emerald in my hand.

"Why is there a gem sticking from your hand?"

"Tell you what, I pay for my stuff and you can forget this ever happened."

The Steven kid suddenly was standing right next to me, eyes shining like the sun.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"S-sorry, it's nothing." He said.

The guy with no earlobes continued making fun of the kid, cracking a joke about his 'magic belly button'. In response, Steven lifted his shirt and reveal what looked like a pink diamond in his stomach.

'You've gotta be shitting me...' I mentally face palmed myself, 'Wait, Peridot said that my mother was down here with a few other gems, why would I assume that I'm the only half breed?'

By the time I was done with my drink, the kid left with the freezer of the discontinued ice cream. With a gleam of suspicion in my eye, I followed the boy. He walked towards the far side of the city, where there was a multi-armed statue of a woman carved in the side of the hill overlooking the ocean. After passing through a chain link fence, he walked up the stairs to a beach house, the something was launched from the window. One of those black and green centipede things. I tightened my fist and began to run to house.

"This better provide some answers or I swear..." I mumbled, getting ready to draw my sword.

Inside the house are a short, purple skinned woman with a whip, a lanky woman with a spear, and a taller woman with enormous fists. Those centipede things were all over the place, chewing on whatever. It wasn't long until I was spotted.

"Who's your friend, Steven?" The chick with the whip asked.

The boy turned and stared at me, "Hey, you're that guy from Big Doughnut!"

I pushed him out of the way and walked up the the lanky woman, pulling off my glove and pushing the back of my hand into her face.

"Does this look familiar to you?" I said.

"Emeralds? Oh my..." She examines my hand, running her fingers over the scars, "You're Emerald's son?"

"Seems that way..." I grumbled, pulling my hand away and putting my glove back on. One of the centipedes was about to take a big chunk out of my leg, so I stomped on its head and kicked it out the window.

"Mind helping us get rid of them?" Fisty-lady asked.

"Don't gotta tell me twice." I smirked, waving my hands out and summoning my swords. Didn't you hear? I've got a blade for my left hand now, a black straight sword with a cross guard like dragon wings.

"Isn't that-"

"Yeah, my mother's, but this one is mine." I waved the sword in my left hand before swinging it at one of the centipedes, then about ten more of the buggers.

"Hey, you guys! These things don't have gems!" The Devo reference shouted.

"Then there is probably a mother somewhere nearby." Fisti-o's said in a blank monotone.

The lanky woman tugged on my sleeve, "We should find it before someone gets hurt, you should help."

"Why me? I just got here." I interject.

"Well, you clearly have control over your powers and are able to handle yourself, I'd say that qualifies you."

I look over at Steven, he pouts at me in clear jealousy.

"What's your problem, kid?" I snarkily ask with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"It's not fair, how come everyone has powers except me?" He whined.

"To be fair, I didn't know that I had these things until about a year ago." I answered.

With these gifts that mother gave me, I'm still trying to experiment with what I can do. About a month ago, I figured out that I can fire off electricity from my fingers, but I can barely power a lightbulb as of now. While I was thinking about this, one of the centipedes tried getting into the fridge, and there were several pink colored packages in the freezer. I pulled one out and...

"Cookie Cat!" The boy exclaimed, taking the package from my hand and chowing down on the contents.

"Fat ass..." I grumbled.

"I thought they stopped making them!" Steven exclaimed.

"Well, we heard that too, and since their your favorite-"

"We went out and stole a bunch!" The purple chick interjected.

"Which I went back and paid for!"

"The whole thing was my idea."

I snapped my fingers and pointed at the purple chick, "You, I know I'm gonna like you."

"Same, dude. What's your name, by the way?"

I walked to the lounge part of the room and quickly turned on my heel, somehow making a loud clacking sound.

"The name is Glas, and I'm in need of answers."

"Garnet." The tall one said.

"Name's Amethyst." Purple adds.

"And I'm Pearl." Lanky woman clarifies.

"And I'm-"

"You, shut up." I pointed

"Well, all that matters is that Steven is happy." Pearl said.

What are you, his mother?

Then the brat began to rap the damn commercial for the things, so there goes another forty brain cells. After that raping of my senses, Steven's gem started glowing, hopefully what it does is blow him up. Unfortunately, the light started to fade and eventually diminish.

"Well... that sucked." I blurted out.

"Can't you guys just explain how to summon a weapon?" Steven asked.

Pearl nominated herself, with nothing better to do, I follow them to the top of the hill, where a cherry blossom tree has been planted... for some reason.

"Pay attention to the petals, while their dance seems improvised, it is actually being calculated in real time, based on the physical properties of this planet!" She explained.

Comparing weapons to dance? Unoriginal, but still a decent analogy. Pretty sure the metaphor went completely over Steven's head, because he just grabbed a bunch of petals from the ground and proceeded into town, with me following close behind.

"Jeez, this stuff is way too complicated." He whines.

"I'm guessing everyone has a different way of doing it, the first time I held my sword, I wanted to protect someone I loved. When I fought those centipedes in your house, I wanted to show off. I'm guessing that if I have selfish emotions, I summon my weapons." I said.

"Cool, what else can you do?" Steven asked, bright eyed.

I stare at him blankly, hold up my hand, and spark off green electricity at my fingertips.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool!"

"Yeah, would be if I could do more than barely power a light bulb."

We went into town, to which we found Amethyst hanging around the doughnut stop. After a short innovation that begins and ends with 'don't practice and do whatever'. Through process of elimination, we went to go talk to Garnet, she at least seemed like she was the only smart one there.

"So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all, at the same time?" Steven asked.

"Yes."

You know that thing I said about Garnet being the smart one? I TAKE EVERY WORD BACK!

"Or... you could link with the energy of all existing matter, channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem! Which results in..."

After a quick posing session, Garnet summoned her giant cestuses.

"At least that's my way of doing it."

You know that thing I said about Garnet not being the smart one? I TAKE EVERY WORD BACK!

We headed back to the house immediately, where Steven spent the next four minutes pacing back and forth. The new plan was to just recreate when the flashy thing happened.

"Garnet and Amethyst were over there... Pearl was next to the fridge, and Glas was standing by the coffee table."

"Kid, I charge by the hour, just so you know."

Kid was micro-managing every little detail. I had half a mind to see if these guys had any booze and drink myself to death. Obviously, his dumb plan didn't work. After a little talking to from the others, Steven found a renewed hope, regardless of the fact that he doesn't have powers, he's still happy to be here. Then his gem started glowing again.

"Oh, I get it. Your weapon probably appears when you feel happiness..." I mumbled to myself.

Strangely enough, a shield appeared from his gem. Then Steven got really excited about this new revelation and proceeded to Captain America the fuck out of this place.

"I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" Steven yelled ecstatically.

"What's in these things?" Pearl mused, examining the packaging.

Before we could look over the nutritional facts of the ice cream, the Earth began to shake with vigorous force. We rushed outside to see an incredibly large centipede thing.

"Didn't I kill you already?" I joked before dodging an acid spit, "That wasn't very nice."

I summoned my swords and jumped up the cliff side. When I got close enough, I hit it with a wicked backhand and slashed with my other hand.

"What? I thought you liked suffering from lacerations!" I taunted as the centipede spat more acid at us.

Thankfully, the agro was more on the girls than on me, so I figured it was time for another experiment.

"Maybe if I just charge it up a little..." I grumbled, trying to force out as much electricity as I could.

Then Steven showed up, chucked a cookie cat at it, and drew its attention. I was THIS close to throwing him into the bugs mouth.

"Stupid kid..." I growled as he just stood there and ate his fucking ice cream.

"I hear electrocution is a pretty common fetish, so let's see how you like it!" I shouted, letting loose a storm of lightning at the bug.

After a solid minute of shocks, the bug fell over and disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving only its eye behind.

"Yeah! That's how we do it in my town, bitch!" I yelled triumphantly.

Garnet trapped it inside a magenta bubble, I decided that I would get the info I needed by hanging with these guys, so I turned around and headed back to my apartment.

"Wait a second, where do you think you're going?" Pearl called out, grabbing my sleeve.

"Back to my place, I'm deciding to move in with you guys. Any objections, lady?"

She stared at me for a moment before letting go and smiling, "Would it be alright if we helped? It's the least we can do for you."

I gave a light smirk and beckoned for them to follow. Just had to hand in my keys and take everything but the fridge. After moving my things to a room in the back, I took a seat on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I hope you remember me Peri, I'll be waiting... waiting until I can hold you, smile with you... to love you..." I whispered mournfully to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

"...'Good evening'... Crashing another mans party is... Rather tasteless... You know?" The handsome man said as he examined his well muscled body in the mirror.

I'm not sure how I ended up finding this, but I'm watching a film about a wealthy Spanish bachelor who was desperate for the affections of a young woman who was on the brink of an arranged marriage to his brother. It's pretty good so far, but this isn't really my style. I take a look at the clock, 7:48, and get up and slip my shoes on.

"Wonder what everyone's up to..." I mumbled.

Stepping from my room, I peered into the living room, no one in sight. Then I looked outside, Pearl and Garnet were on the beach, looking up at the sky.

"Not the weirdest thing they've done, pretty sure..."

I wandered outside to see what they were looking at. The sky was a lovely magenta, the perfect view to kick back with a mug of coffee.

"It's getting closer." Garnet said in her usual monotone.

"Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!" Pearl said, causing me to immediately come up with the all time classic...

"That's what she said..." I sneered, this shit eating grin on my face.

The two looked at me with raised eyebrows, well, Pearl more than Garnet.

"I had to."

"Garnet! Pearl!" Amethyst yelled, carrying Steven over her head.

"He's got legs, you know. Let him use 'em." I grumbled.

Pearl turned to Amethyst with her arms crossed, "We saw, some of us are TRYING to protect humanity. Where were you?"

Amethyst put Steven down, to which he immediately looked through the telescope Pearl was previously using. There just so happens to be a giant crystal eyeball in the sky, and it's speeding right towards us.

"So awesome!" Steven shouted.

"Not 'awesome'! It's a Red Eye!" Pearl clarifies.

"It's gonna infect us all!" Steven panicked.

"That's pink eye." Garnet stated.

Amethyst and I chuckled at their ineptitude, then I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"So, any plans on how to stop that thing?" I asked.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is the light cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz." Garnet, it seems you always have the answers.

"My mom?" Steven asked.

"So, that's the gemstone in your belly button? Honestly, when I first saw it, I thought it was a pink diamond." I recalled, now everyone is giving me these uneasy looks, "What?"

"But, yeah... If Rose were here, this'd be so easy!" Amethyst groaned.

"Well, you guys have it stored in the closet or something?"

"No, the cannon is missing, so we'll need to find another solution." Pearl said.

Steven piped up in the only time he's been useful so far. His father could have possession over the cannon, because if his mom left anything behind, he'd have it. With that out of the way, we went over to the car wash he owns. But not before beholding the glorious spectacle of Garnet throwing Amethyst at the eyeball, only to fall into the ocean. Okay, you guys get a point for that.

"What were you jokers doing?" I asked.

"Amethyst and I got fry bits." Steven said happily.

"No shit? I love fry bits!" I replied, sounding amused to the fact that the brat and I have something in common aside from similar heritage.

"I think you'll like my dad, he's pretty cool."

If you're any indication, it's going to take a while to warm up to either of you. We got to the 'It's a Wash', outside was a white van with several decals on it. Right smack on the side was a sticker of a name, 'Mr. Universe'.

"Your dad lives in his van? And just when I thought I couldn't feel sorry for you." I snarked.

Steven knocked of the van for a while before climbing on top of it, after a few seconds of jumping, the alarm went off and a badly tanned middle aged man jumped out of the van.

I swear that I didn't mean for that to rhyme.

"Who's there?! I have a waffle iron!"

I tried my best to keep myself from laughing, honest. But I'll never miss an opportunity to laugh at these guys, to which I immediately assumed the form of a roflcopter.

"Who's your buddy?" Mr. Universe asked.

I stood up and exposed my hands to him, which he responded with frightened awe.

"Are you new or something? I don't want to be involved with that magic stuff."

"My mother was a mutual friend of ours." I said, pulling on my gloves only for them to snap to my wrists.

"Was she now? Sorry, I'm just yankin' your chain." Greg turned to his son, "What are you doing up so late?"

"The sun went down an hour ago." Steven points at the sky to draw emphasis.

The two of the laughed a bit, reminding me of when I was a kid. Dad was the occasional lesson giver and trusted friend, but now I don't hear from him much aside from quad-monthly phone calls.

"So, what's up? Just needed to see your old man? Pal around? Learn some lessons about life?"

Gag me with a shovel.

"No, I need moms light cannon to blow up that eyeball!" Steven declared.

"Eyeball?"

"That thing." I pointed towards the horizon, where we continue in the life changing serial of Amethyst tries to use her fists instead of her brain.

"I think it's starting to crack!" Amethyst yelled in a pained voice.

"Another magic thing? The gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff, it could be dangerous... or interfere with what's left of my hair."

"Just tell us where the cannon is, can you at least do that?" I asked.

"It might be in my storage unit..."

After a short trek across town, we reached storage unit #ff66cc.

"Magic storage unit!" Steven yelled.

"Not exactly, but some would say there's magic inside." Greg winked before tossing Steven the keys, "Ah, kids, they change your life."

"Yeah, they leach off your money, eat up your time, and if the stress doesn't do it, you'll be tearing your hair out just trying to deal with them." I growled, "That's why I barely know my father, he barely tried with me."

"Got some issues with Cole, huh?" Greg patted me on the back, patronizing me, "Hey, I'm pretty sure your old man loves you, but he's busy with whatever he does..."

"Archeology..." I grumbled.

"I'm sure that he doesn't think less of you in any way, you're his son, for crying out loud."

"That isn't saying much. If he really cared, he'd make time for me."

"Dad, can I get some help?" Steven called out.

Greg ran over to his crotch spawn and lifted the door for him. I rolled my eyes and tried to figure out how to get in, the front is too damn crowded.

"What we're looking for is probably pink and has flowers all over it." I said, trying to make sure Steven was listening.

He's goofing off with a sock and a flashlight, I'm getting tired of this nonsense. I walked over to Steven and grabbed the flashlight from him, the I turned to the unit and slipped through some boxes.

"I'll call out when I find it, try to clear some of this crap out of the way!" I yelled.

"Got it!" They replied in unison.

"He's kind of a jerk." Greg mumbled.

"He's pretty cool actually, he fixed my TV after I first used my weapon."

"You think he does that for a living?"

I'm not exactly an expert mechanic, but I do take pride in my repair skills. I first discovered my gift with machines back when I was six, somehow managing to cobble together a working computer with spare parts I found in the garage. Dad actually smiled at me that day.

"Whatever..." I said under my breath.

After slipping through some cushions, I noticed a golf bag at the back wall.

"Hey, Greg! You golf?"

"I like to think of myself as someone who would golf... eventually."

I chuckled and continued my search, coming across a drum and a shirt cannon.

"Useless..." I three the shirt behind me and dug around another box.

Pretty sure at this point I've completely abandoned the current objective and just wanted to mess around.

"CD's?" Seems Greg was a musician, probably a crappy one if I know anything about the 90's pop scene. Stick with grunge, kids.

"Hey, are my CD's back there?!" Greg yelled.

"Yeah, want me to grab some?"

"No, it's fine. You know, before I owned the car wash, I was a one man band and traveled the country!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I jokingly replied.

"Seriously! When I came to Beach City, I had my first real concert, but-"

"No one showed, right?" I asked, pocketing a few CD's, making a mental note to replace the cord for my headphones later.

"Actually, a few-"

"Alligators!" Steven yelled.

"No, it was your mother and her magic rock buddies."

Yeah, then you both screwed and she had to give up her existence to give birth to Steven, I know how this story goes. Peridot already told me how child birth works among the gems, apparently a few dissidents decided to get frisky with some Neanderthals and the children were killed because it was considered an act of treason at the time. Well, at least they knew it would work.

While lost in my thoughts, I heard a cracking noise beneath my feet. I stepped on a picture of a younger looking Greg and who I can only assume to be Rose Quartz.

"Sorry, stepped on a photo!" I called out.

"It's fine, if every pork chop were perfect, then we wouldn't have hotdogs!"

"Fortune cookie philosophy, now is it?"

That little incident led me straight to Rose's light cannon, glowing warmly and letting out a low hum.

"Hey, guys! I found it!"

Damn thing was super heavy, but I did manage to get it out of there.

"Now... we... just need.. to get it to... the beach... Fuck, this thing weighs a ton!" I breathed heavily.

"Dude, you alright? Need something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll take a Mojito." I'm actually in the mood for one now, damn you Spanish romantic comedy!

"How are we supposed to get it in the van? It's too big to fit." Steven questioned.

Miss Fortune and Sir Prize have heard our prayers, because they were nice enough to send a wagon our way. We tied the wagon to the van with a few extension cords (you're fucking kidding, right?!) and lifted the cannon into the wagon. Well, more accurate to say that we smashed a hole into the damn thing, but hey, if every pork chop were perfect-

Goddammit, Greg!

"I call shotgun!" Steven shouted excitedly.

"I outrank you, get in the back." I quickly stated, snagging the passenger seat.

On the way, we noticed the eye was getting a lot closer to us, I'm getting Majora's Mask flashbacks. But instead of a moon going ''ey, you lookin' at my bird?!' and headbutting the planet Glaswegian style, it's Sauron from the geometry universe come to claim the one ring.

"Can't deal, need tunes!"

BGM: Ryder or Riot - Ken Ashcorp

This guy knows his stuff, even if most of his songs sound like they're the soundtrack to a porno. Love it regardless.

The ladies seem to have things handled... or not. We push the cannon out, but we can't get the thing to fire! Even Greg's van was getting sucked into the eye's gravity. Seems all hope was lost, until they said that thing about the hotdogs.

"Oh, now it decides to work!" I yelled.

The cannon started charging up, but tilted towards us.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I yelled, running up to the cannon and barely managed to push it in the right direction, "Suck it!"

With one beautiful shot, the eye was completely destroyed. But a few chunks from the blast really messed up the board walk. At least no one got hurt... hopefully. The water level raised up and caused the van to start heading out to sea, with a smile on my face, I trudge through the water to push it back on the land.

~Later

After switching out my clothes for a pair of black gym shorts and a sage muscle shirt, I sat in the living room, drying my hair with a spare towel.

"That was really brave of you." A familiar voice said.

I looked up, Pearl was standing in front of me. After a little nudge of my head, she took a seat.

"Wasn't anything special, I had one chance and didn't want to fuck up. Can't imagine what kind of damage that cannon would've done."

"You didn't give up, I think that your mother would've been proud." She says, her legs crossed and tapping her thumbs together.

"Can we not talk about that?" I asked.

We sat there in awkward silence, I should try asking...

"What were they like, our mothers?"

"Emerald was incredibly kind, more so than her fellow emeralds, and Pin- Rose was... oh, she's a marvel of a gem."

I eye at Pearl from the corner of my eye, Pink... something... I need to know more.

"Do you mind if we step outside for a second?" I asked.

"Oh, okay..."

We walked out onto the beach, watching the waves lap before Pearl asked me what else I wanted to know.

" you gave me a funny look when I mentioned a pink diamond earlier, then you were about to say pink something… Are they the same thing?"

"I... No, forget I said anything." She tried to dismiss the conversation, but I'm far more persistent.

"Tell me, Pearl." I growled.

"I can't, I swore to Rose that I wouldn't!"

You're pissing me off, my hands glow with electricity, but before Pearl could try to fight me off, I dive at her.

"Hold... still!" I shrieked as I lunged at Pearl.

"No! I won't let you!" She cried in protest.

"It's too late, all that you know is mine now!" I laughed as I dug my fingers into her face.

In that moment, I saw everything. The neurons in her head gave me all the answers. Steven's mother, Rose Quartz... She was really the Pink Diamond, one of four. The Diamonds... What is the best way to describe them? Space Nazis? Yeah, we'll settle with that. I saw her past, she had everything she could ever want, limitless power, playthings to... satisfy her, and a servant at her beck and call. Pearl was this servant, at least, the Pearl in front of me. Oh, dear me! It seems like the crush that the ballerina had for All Things Pink was creepier than I thought! You don't really hear of a master/slave relationship ending like this unless it's in a really bad fanfiction. With all of these things, what does Pink Diamond do? Betray her sisters, essentially fake her own death, and fuck off to Earth so she can live the hippie life, lazing around and getting laid.

"No! Get out of my head!" Pearl screamed.

"Oh, it's just getting interesting!"

At last, I know why this doll had me so disturbed. She is, in the most literal sense, a puppet! She's a fucking puppet! A puppet who wanted to scissor her master! So, dearest audience, remind me why I should be routing for Greg's cum sprout again?

"Get... OFF!" Pearl shrieked as she pushed me away.

I chuckled in between deep breaths, before leaning my head back in a fit of insane laughter.

"Oh, just wait until the kid hears about the atrocities his mother committed!"

"No, you can't! If he finds out, it'll destroy everything!" Pearl demanded, clutching her head in terror.

"And what will you do to stop me?" I reply, getting into her space.

She leaned back, fearful tears streaming down from her eyes.

"I-I'll do whatever you want! I'll do your chores, cook for you, I'll even be your lover. Just please don't tell Steven!"

"All of that? Now, doesn't that sound tempting?" I stroke her chin in a perverted manner. "I have a better offer. You're going to tell me everything about your species, everything they've ever done, and how we can stop them from doing it again."

She pushed herself away from me, turning her back to my face.

"Just that? You want information so badly. Why even ask when you can just take it?!" Oh, Pearl, that stupidity is why I love you.

"That takes the fun out of it."

"Fun? You're a sadist, you know that?" Pearl says in a deadpan.

"What can I say? It's part of my charm."


	5. Chapter 5

_BGM: Cats on Mars - The Seatbelts_

Man, that was a hell of a night. I wake up groggily and nearly fall from my bed. Pearl promised to tell me anything I'd want to know as long as I don't tell Steven about who is mother really is, so I'll play ball for now.

"We got any food?" I grumbled as I wandered into the kitchen, raiding the fridge.

Eggs, some mushrooms and green onions, cheese and lunch ham in the deli drawer. Guess I'm having an omelet.

"Hey, Glas! What're you doing up so early?" Steven called out.

I look behind me, he's sitting on the stool next to the isle. I give him a light smirk.

"I'm not up that early, it's..." The clock on the microwave reads as 8:30, "Might seem that way, I'm an early riser."

Steven keeps checking the clock, as I wrap up my omelet, I get to making one for him.

"Expecting someone?" I asked.

"The mailman." He replied, "I ordered something online about a week ago, it's arriving today!"

I put another omelet on a plate and handed it to Steven, he happily chows down on his breakfast as I eat my own.

"You mind if I wait with you?" I suddenly asked.

"Sure, but..." Steven pauses for a moment.

"But what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you being nice to me? Most the time, you're rude and sarcastic."

"Yeah, I... I hate being alone, I don't want to spend all day cooped up in my room, y'know?"

Steven smiles at me and we head outside. We circle around to the mailbox, from the angle I was standing, you'd probably get the ideal shot for a tourist card.

'Come to Beach City, we got magic lesbian space rocks and giant killer eyeballs!'

Sells like gang busters.

Before long, the post guy shows up, Steven immediately ran up to him and demanded his package. After some short banter and a packaged loaf of bread, Steven explained his reasoning behind the purchase.

"This thing is gonna help me save the world!" He exclaimed.

"But it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company, how'll that help?"

"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl say that I shouldn't go on magical adventures because I don't know how to use my gem powers!" TMI, kid, TMI. "But there other ways I can be useful!"

"With a Wacky Sack?"

"Exactly."

A kid can dream, after signing the waver, we head back inside, ladies're back, and covered in white feathers.

"Hello." Garnet greets.

I give a half hearted wave before staring at Amethyst, in her hands is a giant egg with pale blue stars all over it.

"We do not need that, it's not going to fit in the fridge!" Pearl said.

Completely ignoring her, Amethyst completely emptied the fridge and shoved the egg inside, most likely breaking it when she closed the door.

"We can make an omelet, a giant quiche, or big sunny side ups!" Amethyst enthusiastically stated, but I doubt you could make five sunny sides with one egg, and I'm more partial to quiche.

"We fought a giant bird, we're only here for a second, we've got to go back out." Pearl explained to Steven, she's holding some weird totem thing.

I roll my eyes at all of this and hop in the shower, then I dry off and put my usual on. As I exit, I take a glance over to the teleporter they entered from. I'm not sure how many people will get it, but have you ever heard of a game called Drawn to Life? That game's sequel had an area called Galactic Jungle, and this side of the room reminds me of that place for whatever reason. Thank God that there's no cowardly man in power to send hologram super cops at me.

"We have to place this moon goddess statue on the top of the lunar sea spire before midnight. Without it, the whole structure will collapse!" Out of the gemstone on her forehead, Pearl projected a picture of said spire, "You should've seen the spire in its heyday. It was an oasis for Gems on Earth! It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!"

Sounds pretty interesting, might be a good way to document the architecture skills of the gems. You know, aside from ripping off Galactic Jungle.

"That's perfect." Steven said, "I can help carrying the statue... in this!"

With an over abundance of laser and explosion sounds, Steven revealed the Wacky Sack. It's a burger... as a backpack. This is what happens when we try to play God! He tried passing it off as something cool, no, a cool backpack is either British or military styled, not that multicolored mess!

"Yes, this is important. Which is why you should just let us take care of it." Pearl dismisses Steven.

"Better luck next time." I said in a satisfied tone.

"But I'm a Gem!" Steven said, exposing his gut.

"...With a lot to learn." Pearl responded, that tone was the closest I've heard her being sarcastic.

"Then let him come along, it'll be educational!" Amethyst sang.

Apparently, it doesn't take much to convince Pearl to do anything, so she handed over the statue to the obvious failure waiting to happen.

"Want to come along, Glas?" Garnet asked.

"I got dressed, sooooo... sure."

We stood on the crystalline platform in the middle of the room. Steven took his sweet time packing, his backpack was completely stuffed.

"Made sure to bring a med kit?" I asked.

"Oh, crud!" He was about to run back, but I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Beam us up, Scotty!"

The light surrounded us, an incredible display of blue, white, and pinks swirled together perfectly. Soon, we arrived at a decrepit looking tower.

"Seen better days, I'd imagine." I mumbled to myself.

As if to answer me, a large chunk of granite fell from the structure and landed near us.

"Yeah, love you too!" Amethyst called out.

Pearl walked towards it, examined the cracks and drew a mournful sigh.

"It wasn't like this a hundred years ago." She mused.

"I'm sensing there a little structural instability." Garnet replied.

Steven, goldfish of a brain he is, nearly fell off a ledge when he wasn't paying attention. I grabbed him by the backpack to keep him from falling, must've weighed two hundred pounds for how difficult he was to lift. Straining my arm a little, I pull Steven up and on a less crumbled section of floor.

"The next time this happens, I'm just gonna let you drop."

Steven nervously nodded his head. Rolling my eyes, I spot a stairwell the can traverse. Before we could do anything, Pearl held onto Steven like an over affectionate mother. Considering who his mother was, this creeps me out.

"We're taking you back!" She said, squeezing him hard enough to make something in his backpack squeak.

"Ugh, my achey stomach!"

What. The. Ass.

Steven was released from his smothering and retrieved the source of the noise. A Mr. Queasy doll, I remember having one when I was a kid, but mine was more... Cartoonish, I wanna say. It had a clown like voice and a lighter tone in the humor that was intended, the newer ones had a voice that just made me feel bad.

"Kid, yer killin' me!" The doll wheezed as Steven shook the hell out of it.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled, I half expected her to go 'ba-kawk!' any minute now. "This is your heritage, and while I'd love for you to stay and help, you've got to take this more seriously!"

She then turned her gaze to me, so I did that thing where I act like she's looking at someone behind me before pointing at myself with a questioning look on my face.

"The same applies to you, Glas. This is your heritage as well, so you can't be so apathetic."

"Yes, mooooooom!" I groaned.

"Ugh, do you both understand what I'm getting at?"

Steven gave a thumbs up and a dumb expression while I just rolled my eyes. Whatever, I'm not here to help, I'm here to document. So we head to that staircase I mentioned earlier and make our way adjacent to a window, but before I could jump across, Garnet put forward a hand to stop me. She picked up a piece of debris and tossed it in front of us, it stopped midair and plummeted into the water.

"The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a powerful gravity field that will pull us under if we try to cross."

Magic? Here I thought that this is all sci-fi tech. There is no way that any of this is magic. Unless it's somehow genetic, but there's no was I can prove that.

"Hold on..." Steven mumbled, pulling a bunch of sweaters from his backpack and tied them together, making a rope to cross the gap.

"Yeah, no..." I said before channeling electricity through my legs, making me flash-step across.

Well, I can at least prove that it's genetic for me. Still, why do living space rocks have magic powers? Who writes this shit? Steven decided to do us all a favor and jump into the chasm, a true hero for all of five seconds before he horribly drowned to death...

God, I wish.

No, instead, he and the other gems jump the gap without a hitch. The one thing that I look forward to and they can't even get that right. So, after having my dreams crushed under stiletto heels, we continued through the tower. Pearl spent her time complaining about how nothing looks the same.

"Hey, Amethyst, mind if I ask a question?" I hissed.

"Shoot, dude." She replies.

"Pearl said that this place was some kind of sanctuary for gems on earth, exactly how long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"Eh, I tend to forget. But I think we've been here for the last few centuries." Amethyst answered nonchalantly.

"Meet anyone significant? Robert de Sablé, Rodrigo Borgia, Charles Lee, Laureano de Torres y Ayala?"

"No, I did get to meet a smart guy named Albert, if that helps." She clarifies.

"Einstein, huh? What was he like?" I asked.

Before Amethyst could answer my question, we caught site of a massive number of these giant silverfish-like bugs. Well, they're no bigger than a chihuahua.

"Crystal shrimp." Garnet said.

"Oh, it's an infestation!" Pearl exclaimed, then she pointed above us. "They're blocking the way to the top."

While Pearl constructs an overly-complicated plan on how to avoid these things, I walk around the room, occasionally poking one in the head with my sword. It's just like popping balloons.

"Oh hey, look'it that." Amethyst said, giving me a high five as she walked past me.

"Nice one!" Steven exclaimed.

"Sometimes the simplest methods are most effective." Garnet said in her usual baritone.

"My plan could've worked if you just gave it time." Pearl grumbled.

"Isn't that the one thing we don't have right now?" I retort.

We walked up another flight of stairs, only for a nearby wall to collapse due to water pressure. Rolling my eyes, I tug on Steven's backpack.

"What, me?" He asked.

"There's gotta be something in there." I reply.

Amethyst, and eventually Pearl, started chanting 'cheeseburger backpack' until Steven pulled out an inflatable raft. Talk about contrived. But before we could get on, it was already down stream and out of sight.

"Meh, can't all be winners." I said slyly.

Garnet did the work on this one, knocking over a pillar and making a bridge. Eventually, we made our way to the top, and a full moon was out. What better location and time setting for 'insert climatic duel here'? Unfortunately, Steven seems to have left the statuette back home, so I guess we're fucked. Then he had one of his brain dead ideas that had him do something dumb and hoping it works, he brought out Mr. Quesy and put him on the pedestal. Wonder of wonders... it actually worked? Insanity, utter insanity!

But it turns out that it didn't work, so now we're all gonna drown. Hoorah! Then Steven's life raft came outta the blue and saved us. Haroo!

"Anybody want a wet bagel!" Steven exclaimed.

Reluctantly, I took the bagel and chewed on the soggy baked good.

* * *

As night fell, I was slowly growing more and more curious about the door behind the teleporter. The girls warned Steven not to go in there, but left me out of the equation. They probably assumed that I would just leave the place alone. No, I obviously didn't. I noticed that the five-pointed star on the door had five distinct colors on it, dark red for Garnet, pale blue and white for Pearl, purple for Amethyst, and pink for Rose. But there is a fifth color on this thing, deep green... for my mother.

"So, how am I getting in there?" I stroked my chin, "Wishing I could just say 'Open Sesame' or 'Grant me access' or-"

Suddenly, the door opened to a black abyss. You have never seen darkness that black. Without any other options, I sparked some electricity in my hand and stepped forward.

"That was... weird." I mumbled.

As I continued walking, I noticed a dim green light in the distance. Heading towards it, I could hear the faint sounds of a piano playing.

"This is so screwy."

The light began to envelop me, and then... I was in a room, it looked like the lounge in my father's house. Three seat couch, two leather recliners, glass coffee table, a spiffy rug, old renaissance paintings, and a piano in the corner.

"I was wondering when you'd come here."

I turned and my gaze met with a woman, with green skin, long pale green hair, a green and black outfit, and... emeralds in her hands.

"Mom?" I said.

I reached my hand out, but when I tried to touch her, my hand passed through, making me realize that it's just a hologram, or a memory.

"Glas, my son."

Her voice is soothing, I wanted so desperately just to hug her and beg her to stay, but I couldn't.

"Glas, there is something wrong with your planet. You must stop it." She said calmly.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"There is a weapon underneath the Earth's surface, but neither of you have the ability to reach it. There is someone who can."

I turn to the sound of an opening door, and Peridot walks in, my Peridot! But I resist the urge to run up to her and scoop her into my arms, she probably another hologram.

"I am Peridot YD-777, I was sent to monitor the progression of The Cluster."

I tilt my head, all of this flying completely over the dome. She continues to explain.

"The Cluster is a combination biological weapon and mass grave. An artificial fusion of shattered Gems that will eventually destroy the earth." Peridot looked up at me, "It will be impossible to destroy it presently, but you will come across a way to end this in a few months time."

"So, what am I looking for?" I asked.

"Not a what, who." Mom said.

A Who? We gonna see the sudden appearance of Dr. Seuss characters now? Whatever it is, I'm not going to get a clearer answer than that. Mom walks over to the piano and plays a few notes.

"It was great to see you, Glas. But it's time for you to leave."

"What?"

Before I could inquire further, I was nearly pushed back by a strong gust of wind. Reaching my hand out, I tried to grab on to something just to keep my footing, but it was all in vain. All noise surrounding me ceased, save for the piano and my mother's voice.

"I have one last song to sing, you must be the one to hear it."

She played a few notes before going into song.

"My son, let my voice fill this room one more time,

Rehearse this line by line,

Until I'm out of time.

My son, can't you see that our troubles have run high?

This is where we draw the line,

This is where we say good-bye!

You know what I want

What I want, believe it or not, I've already got.

And I know I've got to go away

But I know it's all going to be okay.

'Cause I know, we'll never be apart

And all this is,

Is a brand new start!

And you'll wake up, my darling,

With the light on your face.

And the tears will all dry up,

When you see the change.

As you grow up, you'll realize,

This is your time to shine

You'll be the light of my life!

The light of my life!

The light of my life!

The light of my life!"

I woke up outside of the door, sprawled out on the ground. Tears trickled down my face and I let out a few raspy breaths.

"Mom... why?"

"Glas, you okay?"

I turned around to see Steven holding a glass of water, his face showing a concerned expression.

"Go back to sleep, it's none of your business." I snap.

"Have you... been crying?"

I grew furious, so I stood up and went to my room.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!"

I slam the door in his face.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in space**

As the last few hours trickled by, I have finally completed the serum I've been working on for the last year. With this, Gems will finally be able to become pregnant without giving up their physical bodies, the children won't be able to inherit their mothers abilities, but that's okay.

"I made you a promise, Glas. I said that I'd return and we'd finally have a family, but... your world is dying, and I'm not supposed to do anything about it."

**If you guys are wondering about Adam, don't worry, I haven't forgotten him, just wait for two more chapters**


End file.
